A battery used in an electric vehicle gets discharged with time and requires restoration. WIPO Patent Application Publication Number WO2009039454A1 relates to an electric vehicle that determines a status of a battery and a geographic location of the electric vehicle. The electric vehicle then identifies at least one battery service station that can be reached based on the determined charge status of the battery and the geographic location of the electric vehicle. The electric vehicle can then display the at least one battery service station to a user of the electric vehicle.